Biostatistics and Epidemiology Methodology Core (Core F) The JHU CFAR Biostatistics and Epidemiology Methodology (BEM) Core for the Johns Hopkins CFAR will provide leadership and support of collaborative, educational, and research opportunities for the Johns Hopkins HIV/AIDS community to promote and support innovative HIV-related research.